Certain passenger vehicles are equipped with door latches that are capable of being manipulated between a locked state and unlocked state via a mechanical actuator. In some applications, the mechanical actuator is operated via an electrical system or motor. Still further, it may be desirable to allow a manual release mechanism of the latch to be bypassed when the latch is in a locked state or a lock function of the latch is activated. Thus, operation of the manual release mechanism does not transition the latch from a closed position to an open position when it is in a locked state. One example of such a latch is a rear occupant vehicle door latch.
In order to provide this feature or bypass feature numerous components are provided within the latch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch or method of operating the latch in an efficient manner that allows for such a bypass feature to be provided in an efficient and durable configuration without adding to the complexity of the latch configuration.